


А еще она вибрирует!

by Schwesterchen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке "Баки со Стивом пытаются разобраться, каких примочек Тони надобавлял Баки в железную руку. К примеру, нашли функцию вентилятора, ракетную установку, встроенный миксер и лазерный резак, но режим вибрации привел их в недоумение. Для чего он может понадобиться?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	А еще она вибрирует!

\- А недавно мы обнаружили, что она умеет вибрировать, – сообщил Стив в погожее воскресное утро.  
\- Правда? – рассеянно переспросил Сэм. – Как интересно. Баки, передай, пожалуйста, молоко. 

Это и в самом деле было интересно. Во всяком случае, в первые две недели после того, как некто гений, миллиардер и бла-бла-бла сконструировал для Зимнего Солдата новую руку. Сконструировал, присоединил, хлопнул по металлическому плечу и сказал: «Пользуйся!». А то, что, помимо вышеперечисленного, эту руку он еще и апгрэйдил, не сказал. Вообще не сказал. Даже обладателю руки.  
В итоге конечность сделалась такая многофункциональная, куда там швейцарскому ножу из Книги рекордов Гиннеса – это во-первых. А во-вторых, у Баки и Стива появилась богатейшая тема для разговоров, которыми они пичкали Сэма в регулярные встречи за завтраком. И да, это было интересно. Но не месяц же подряд!  
Печка, вентилятор, видеокамера, ракетная установка, кусторез, аудиоплеер, лазерный резак, универсальное зарядное устройство, дозатор жидкого мыла (?), теннисная пушка (??), манок для уток (???)…  
Вскоре Сэм заподозрил, что ему просто вешают лапшу на уши. (Кстати, лапшерезка ТАМ тоже была). Ну не может в одном механизме, пусть и гениальном, столько всего поместиться! Но Стив и Баки в ответ на осторожные сомнения с такой обидой посмотрели на него щенячьими глазами и с такой готовностью начали демонстрацию…  
Первой – и последней – попалась ракетная установка, обошлось без жертв, а за разнесенную стену кафе Старк заплатил.  
В общем, рассказы про вундервафлю, то есть, вундер-руку, не иссякали. Она начала приходить к Сэму во сне – отдельно от Зимнего Солдата, и на том спасибо. Проснувшись после дивного видения о том, как рука варит ему куриный супчик и танцует балет из Лебединого Озера, Сэм пошел к Старку и потребовал полный список функций. Дабы вручить его Кэпу и Баки, и пусть их вечно молодые душеньки успокоятся, наконец. Но Старк, гад эдакий, только отмахнулся: не то сам уже забыл, не то глумился. Да что там, глумился, непременно глумился! 

\- Ага, вибрирует, – радостно сказал Стив. – В десяти режимах.  
\- Полезная штука, – поддакнул Баки. – Мы теперь часто пользуемся. Правда, Стиви?  
\- Часто? – так же невнимательно уточнил Сэм.  
\- Ну да, – протянул Стив, что-то прикидывая. – Почти каждую ночь. Иногда даже и по два раза за ночь.  
Сэм некстати вслушался, вдумался, уронил вилку и очень долго лазил за ней под столом.  
\- По-моему, яичница сегодня подгорела, как вы считаете? – отчаянно спросил он, выныривая из-под столешницы.  
Его проигнорировали.  
\- Отпадно получается, – сказал Стив с мечтательно-голодным видом. – Особенно, на десятом режиме. Красота.  
\- Прикольные ощущения, – подхватил Баки. – Так погружа-а-аешь, а потом даже делать почти ничего не надо, все само…  
\- Две минуты, и ты в раю, – перебил Стив.  
\- Правда, чистить потом долго, – практично высказался Баки. – А если не вычистишь как следует, пахнуть будет…  
Сэм отодвинул яичницу, чувствуя, как подгорает с ней за компанию.  
\- Но вообще здорово, – продолжал Баки. – Быстро, аккуратно, не расплескивается…  
\- Р-расплескивается? – в ужасе прозаикался Сэм. – Что расплескивается? А нет, не отвечай!  
\- Тесто, – удивленно сказал Баки. – Для русских блинов. Наташа на прошлой неделе рецепт дала. Ты же знаешь, мне часто не спится, я встаю и иду что-нибудь готовить. Очень успокаивает. Обычно я венчиком тесто взбиваю, потом забудусь, гляжу: оно уже и на стенах, и на мне, и на полу. Задумался, силу не рассчитал. А рукой удобнее. Я ее на десятый режим ставлю, в тесто опускаю, и все прекрасно само смешивается. Очень вкусные блины получаются. Иногда даже две порции приходится печь.  
Сэм снова сполз под стол.  
\- Блины, – послышалось оттуда умирающим шепотом.  
\- Ну да, блины, – нахмурился Стив. – Погоди. А ты что подумал?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Нет, постой, что ты подумал?  
\- Ничего, – Сэм вылез, сел и уставился на них своим Самым Честным Взглядом. – Совершенно ничего. Баки, а что у тебя еще в руке интересного есть? Вы так круто рассказываете. Век бы слушал.


End file.
